1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to DC-DC converters and power supplies.
2. Description of the Background Art
A DC-DC converter converts an input voltage to an output voltage, which is higher than the input voltage in the case of a boost converter or lower than the input voltage in the case of a buck converter. Several DC-DC converters may be employed together to form a multiphase power supply, with the DC-DC converters providing output voltages at different phases. A dedicated pulse width modulation (PWM) controller can be used to synchronize the DC-DC converters to generate interleaved output voltages. However, a dedicated controller increases the cost and complexity of the multiphase power supply.